


vellichor

by fukurodanis



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, this is so s o f t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukurodanis/pseuds/fukurodanis
Summary: A blog, a trip to Gwangju, and a little bookshop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i've written a soulmate au so please forgive me if it's messy??

❋

 

One thing about Hoseok's laptop is that his browser has many bookmarked sites—all ranging from Youtube channels to Facebook pages to simple how to's. Among all of these sites is a blog, a blog of a person he doesn't really know personally. It's a poetry blog full of, well, poems. 

It's not like Hoseok even reads poetry. If he wanted to be completely honest, he would rather read a novel rather than trying to decipher the words behind a poem. But this one blog pulls him in, beckons him to read the poems.

He doesn't really know the reason behind it. Maybe it's the beautiful words and how the poet uses them in an equally beautiful manner. Maybe it's the way the poet can connect with their readers' experience and how they can captivate anyone with their wit. Maybe it's because whenever Hoseok reads through the poems, he finds himself in awe, breathless and captivated. 

Whatever the reason is, it makes him form a habit of checking the site for new blog posts.

There's a new poem posted three minutes ago when Hoseok refreshes the page.

As Hoseok reads the poem slowly, he realizes this poem is a bit different from what they write. The poet usually writes about his musings, Hoseok had observed, about friendship and life in general. This one, however, tackles about soulmates, about how the poet longs and yearns for their other half.

There's a sinking feeling in Hoseok's chest. 

_Of course._

He looks down on his own soulmate mark, down on his right wrist. As he runs a thumb over the words on the inside of his wrist, the same loopy handwriting stares back at him; a name that's been there since he turned sixteen. Almost eight years ago.

There are different kinds of soulmate marks. Timers, first words, tattoos. The others are lucky. They get a countdown or a way of communication with their soulmate. All Hoseok gets out of his mark is his soulmate's name and their penmanship. 

 _It's alright_ , he tells himself. The idea of soulmates is quiet ridiculous anyway, with how they tell people who they should be with, with how people just rely on their marks for their happiness.

Hoseok says all these but really, he's just lying to himself. He allows himself to think there is someone for him out there like how the poet thinks there is for them. He allows himself to hope he can meet his soulmate and go on dates with them someday.  _Maybe._

Still, Hoseok can't help but run his thumb longingly over the name whose owner he has yet to meet. 

_Chae Hyungwon._

✽

 

Hoseok walks with his hands in his pockets as he watches Kihyun and Minhyuk push each other by their shoulders when the four of them make their way to the bus stop. Minhyuk almost face plants on the pavement as Hoseok says irritatedly, "Stop it, you guys."

They don't. It seems like they didn't even hear Hoseok speak because they only continue what they're doing, laughing all the while.

"Your soulmates are children," Hoseok exasperatedly tells the taller male next to him. Hyunwoo only smiles at him apologetically but doesn't make a move to stop the two boys in front of them. In fact, he even looks at them fondly as the two fool around.

It comes along with finding your soulmates, Hoseok supposes.

There are cases when some people get more than one soulmate. Hyunwoo is one of them, and how lucky he is to meet the both of them at the same time. The thought of Hyunwoo finally spending time with his soulmates really does warm Hoseok's heart. Albeit feeling agitated with these two's antics at the moment, he can't help but feel grateful towards them for making his best friend happy, for making Hyunwoo happy. 

"Hey!" Kihyun calls from under a sign that says  _Olympus Bookshop,_ effectively disrupting Hoseok's thoughts.

When Hoseok catches up to him and takes a peek inside the shop from the glass windows, he notices the small and dainty interior. And really, it's no surprise to him that Kihyun stops in front of the shop. 

With Kihyun and Minhyuk practically living in Hoseok and Hyunwoo's apartment these past few months, Hoseok has learned their quirks whether he liked it or not. He knows Kihyun has a love for all things vintage and this shop had that feel to it, with it's wooden floors and hardbound books and what not.

"Let's go inside, yeah?" Kihyun says, giving the others puppy dog eyes that would have made Hoseok groan loudly. "Before we leave Gwangju. The bus won't come 'till a few minutes anyway."

Of course, Hyunwoo and Minhyuk agree (with the latter even cooing at him) so Hoseok is left to trudge unwillingly behind them as Minhyuk pushes open the door. He just wants to go back to his apartment, to go back to the safety of his soft warm bed and sleep.

 _Might as well look around_ , Hoseok thinks sulkily when the other three leave him by the door as they go further into the store.

Four minutes into walking aimlessly in between the shelves, browsing through old used books, he stops by the American Literature shelf. Only because he recognizes an author name from one of the spines of the books _._ The only reason he knows the author is because that poet from that blog said that the said author is one of their favorites. 

Hoseok slides the book away from the shelf so he can browse through it. He pages through it carefully and tries to read snippets from the book. 

Before he is able to turn a page, there's hands that clap on to his shoulders suddenly and a voice near his ear. "Boo!"

The book lands on the wooden floor with a loud thud echoing in the shop as a yelp from Hoseok comes along with it. A few people glance at them, making him say an immediate apology. Once they turn away, he swats Minhyuk on the shoulder and exclaims, "Lee Minhyuk!"

He crouches down to pick up the book just as Minhyuk grins sheepishly.

The book is open at the very first page and there's something familiar written at the very top of the page. When he gets a closer look, he sees the words  _this book belongs to_ and then  _Chae Hyungwon_ written in cursive. The same name written in the same loopy handwriting as the one written on Hoseok's wrist.

Hoseok's heart thuds loudly against his chest.

Minhyuk notices Hoseok's momentary pause and squints at the book. "Hey, that name looks familiar."

He doesn't get the chance to reply because Hyunwoo chooses that exact moment to walk from another shelf and approach them. "We should get going. The bus will be here any minute now."

Hoseok bites the inside of his cheek as he makes a quick decision. He can go ask the others to go back to Seoul without him so he can meet his soulmate but it's already eleven in the evening and their bus is the last one for the night. He can't really get another bus trip tomorrow because he has a presentation early in the morning. His boss will bitch at him for  _weeks_ if he doesn't show up.

"Do you guys have a sticky note?" Hoseok asks the three after a few seconds of silence. When they shake their heads, he adds a little desperately this time, "Or a piece of paper?"

After Kihyun hands him a teared page from his notebook, Hoseok hastily writes on the paper, folds it in half, sticks it in the middle of the book and puts it back onto the shelf. 

 

_Chae Hyungwon, if you ever see this by any chance, call me or text me or something._

_xxx-xxx-xxx_

_\- Shin Hoseok_

_  
_

✽

 

To no one's surprise, there's no call that comes over the next few days. Honestly, Hoseok kind of expected it because _what are the chances of Chae Hyungwon actually finding his little note_? At most, the only call he'll get is a prank call. Now that he thinks about it, how can he know the real Chae Hyungwon through a call or a text? He doesn't even know his soulmate's voice.

It's Jooheon, a long time friend and an intern in the company, who gives him a solution to his problem.

"Why don't you go back to Gwangju to find him, hyung?" The younger male says when he and Hoseok share lunch in the break room.

"Yeah?" Hoseok considers the other's suggestion for a moment.

"Yeah. I'm sure boss will allow you a day off." Jooheon nods as he stirs his coffee. There's a pause before he feels compelled to add a little mischievously, "He's a sucker for anything soulmate related."

So that afternoon, Hoseok takes Jooheon's advice and asks for two days off from work. As expected, his boss bitches at him before he softens then ultimately says, " _fi_ _ghting, Shin Hoseok!_ " (He wants to laugh at how his boss's personality took a 180 turn and even cheered for him but to be completely honest, he's quite grateful for it.)

On the bus ride to Gwangju, Hoseok calls an old friend from university, explaining the situation and asking if he can stay at their place. Of course, Changkyun welcomes him with open arms, saying he can come to his house anytime. (Technically, it isn't his house. It's still his mom's. But Changkyun's mom is fond of Hoseok anyway and would welcome him to her house anytime too.) He ends the call with a smile.

The moment he steps foot out of the bus and steps foot inside Gwangju, he can already see the bookstore with its _Olympus_ sign twinkling with pretty lights illuminating each letter.

After sending Changkyun a text, saying he's already in Gwangju and he'll have to visit the book shop first, he takes slow steps towards the said shop. Tentatively and anxiously, he pushes open the glass door, the bell above it chiming. A few customers spare him glance including the employee by the counter.

 _I can do this_ , he tells himself.

Raising his chin to gather all his confidence, he walks towards the cashier in long strides. But when the employee—Sojung, her name tag reads—peeks at him from above her open book, all his confidence goes down the drain. It's now replaced with his original anxiousness.

"Good evening," he greets rather timidly. For a second, he closes his eyes and gives himself pep talk. He can do this. He's on a mission and people on missions _need_ to do their missions. "May I ask if you know Chae Hyungwon?"

Sojung tilts her head, looking at him in mild curiosity. It takes half a minute before she replies and says softly, "He's the owner of this shop's son. Why do you ask?"

Hesitantly, Hoseok lifts his hand. His loose sweater slides down his forearm before revealing the name on the inside of his wrist. The girl's eyes widen for a fraction when she reads Hoseok's mark. 

"The Chae's are out of town right now," she says with furrowed eyebrows and an apologetic expression. When she sees Hoseok's face fall, she immediately offers, "But I can call Hyungwon if you want?"

Hoseok nods his head a little too vigorously at that.

Sojung grabs her phone from her bag before scrolling through her contacts until she finds the one she's looking for. She presses the call button and then they wait for the line to connect as Hoseok nibbles on his lips nervously.

It doesn't.

"Busy." She's frowning. Silence passes over them with Hoseok looking disappointedly at the marble counter top and Sojung looking at Hoseok. "I can give him your number when I contact him." 

Sojung lets him dictate his phone number as she writes it on a sticky note and lists it as _boss's son's soulmate, shin hoseok._

After telling his thanks and bidding her a _see you later_ , Hoseok exits the shop, trying to push down his disappointment. With his hands buried deep in his jean's pockets, he starts his walk to Changkyun's house where he'll stay for the night. 

 

✽

 

His phone flashes an unknown number when he and Changkyun are in a ramen shop the next day, when the two have their lunch. Hoseok's ringtone for all calls,  _PICK ME,_ resonate loudly across the small restaurant. Changkyun buries his face in his hands in embarrassment as a few other customers glance at them.

The older of the two doesn't immediately answer his phone. Instead, he stares at it, hoping the call is from Chae Hyungwon. 

It's only when Changkyun kicks his shins from under the table and mutters, "Are you gonna let the chorus finish?" He gives Hoseok a look before exclaiming, "Answer it, hyung!"

Hoseok blinks at him before saying, "Uh, yeah." He picks up his phone and slides his thumb over the screen to answer the call. Tentatively, he says with his phone against his ear, "Hello?"

There's an immediate reply. "Is this Shin Hoseok?"

The voice on the other line is clearly male. An unknown number calling him and a male. Hoseok's insides twist in anticipation as he think that there's a high possibility that this is his soulmate. He crosses his fingers.

Realizing he still hasn't said anything, he nods his head, momentarily forgetting the other can't see him. Changkyun shoots him another look and mouths _who is it._  Hoseok raises his index finger, signalling for him to wait because he himself isn't really sure who it is either. 

"Yeah, this is Shin Hoseok."

"Well," comes the reply. Hoseok can pick up the person at the end of the line's giddiness with the short laugh he lets out. "Hello, soulmate. My name's Chae Hyungwon."

 

✽

 

After a week of only communicating through phone calls and text messages, Hoseok and Hyungwon agree to meet inside a pastry shop, just in front of the bookshop. 

With a thick scarf covering the lower half of his face and tiny fallen snowflakes on his hair, he pushes open the door to the shop. His eyes immediately go to the corner table of the pastry shop, where Hyungwon had said he'll be.

Sure enough, there's a male sitting alone in the table, sipping on a cup of coffee as he stares at his phone. Black hair, slim face and half-lidded eyes behind round glasses. His soulmate is beautiful.

He takes tentative steps towards Hyungwon's table. As if Hyungwon felt his presence, the black haired male raises his head and makes eye contact with Hoseok. The latter freezes in his tracks, like a deer caught in headlights, but when the corner of Hyungwon's eyes crinkle into a smile, the nervousness he felt before washes away.

He immediately shoots a smile of his own.

"Did you wait long?" Hoseok says, sliding into the chair in front of Hyungwon.

Hyungwon shakes his head and Hoseok notices how his lips are still curled up into a small smile. "No."

There's only silence that fills their table after that, with the two of them looking at each other, taking in their first meeting. The very first meeting Hoseok has with his soulmate since he received the mark eight years ago. He never really imagined how their first meeting would go but this,  _this_  is enough.

Hyungwon looks curiously at his hair and his fingers twitches when he sees the snowflakes, wanting to brush them away. When he realized that Hoseok noticed his urge (with his amused smile and all), the tips of his ears turn a light pink. He scratches the back of his neck in slight embarrassment and Hoseok gets a glimpse of his soulmate mark.

 _Shin Hoseok_ written in his own messy scrawl is on the inside of Hyungwon's wrist.

Another smile appears on Hyungwon's lips when Hoseok disrupts the silence and says a surprisingly meek, "Hi."

 

✽

 

 ✽ 

 

 ✽ 

 

 ✽

 

✽

 

(Days pass and Hoseok still follows that poetry blog. As he reads the new post, he can't help but wholeheartedly agree only because he knows it by experience. This new one is about first meetings with their soulmates and how it's a beautiful thing.)

 

(Months pass and Hoseok rarely visits that poetry blog nowadays, too preoccupied with helping Hyungwon move into his apartment. He only remembers the blog again when he stumbles upon one of Hyungwon's poetry books by the couch. When he checks the blog, he clicks on the most recent poem. This one is about snowflakes, bright eyes, shy smiles and soulmate marks on their wrist.)

 

❋

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
